


take care of me

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, someday i'll write something overtly happy but not today, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: iruka patches kakashi up after he comes home from a mission.





	take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my absolute favorite trope and this whole fic is WILDLY self-indulgent ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> it's kinda short, so i'll post again either tomorrow or saturday!
> 
> as always, my fic is posted in the same canon-compliant universe ❤️✌

Iruka was grading papers when Kakashi stumbled through the door bruised, a little bloodied, and chakra exhausted. Iruka jumped up and put Kakashi’s arm around his shoulder to help him to the couch.

“It’s not bad enough to go to the hospital.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Kakashi, but thanks.”

Kakashi groaned as Iruka pulled off his shirt to examine the injuries on his ribs and back. Iruka sighed loudly.

“It’s not anything I can’t patch up.”

He helped Kakashi up and into the bathroom. He sat on the counter as Iruka pulled out the med-pack and started treating things.

“I told you I didn’t need to go to the hospital.”

“Don’t be a child.”

He rubbed some ointment on to the bruises on his back and chest; Kakashi’s head rolled forward and his eyes slowly closed as Iruka worked on the tightness in his muscles.

“I could do this with chakra, you know - I know enough medical ninjutsu to relax your muscles.”

“Mmmmm but it feels better when you take care-” Kakashi gasped as Iruka dragged his elbow down a particularly tight knot.

“Was that too rough?”

“No, you’re fine.”

“Are you sure?"

"Yes, mi alma. I'm sure."

Iruka finished working on Kakashi’s muscles and started wrapping up a cut on his forearm.

“God, this is- this is deep, Kakashi.”

“It’s fine, Iruka.”

“No, actually! It’s not fine! You have  _ got _ to start being more careful on these missions! You aren’t on your own anymore!”

“Iruka-”

“I’m not finished! You have people who care about you, Kakashi! You have me, and you have the kids, and-”

“Iruka, you’re-”

“AND you can’t just be careless with your life! This chakra depletion, I know the sharingan drains it and I know that it hasn’t mattered in the past and I’m sure that you’re used to just running your chakra down to dangerous levels, but things are different now! I just-”

“Iruka! You’re hurting me!” Kakashi yelled. “My arm- you’re… you’re squeezing it too tight.”

Iruka immediately let go of Kakashi and took a step back.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, love.”

Iruka started crying, and Kakashi pulled him close and rubbed his hands across Iruka's back. He sobbed into Kakashi’s shoulder, his hands balled into fists on Kakashi’s chest.

“Iruka, what’s going on with you?”

“I just… I love you  _ so  _ much, Kakashi. When you go...”

The words he couldn’t say hung in the air.

“I know. I know, sweetheart.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes more, until Iruka pulled away and went back to patching up Kakashi’s injuries. When he was finished, they got into bed; Kakashi rested his head on Iruka’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, glad to be home.

“You’ll have to rest for a day or two because of the chakra depletion - will you actually do that? ”

“Anything for you, Iruka.”

“Don’t get smart with me.”

“I’m not. I really would do anything for you.”

Iruka kissed Kakashi’s forehead and thought his chest might burst.

“I’m still taking the day off work tomorrow.”

He felt Kakashi smile into his chest and pull even closer into him.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
